Blair Ishiyama
Blair Ishiyama is a cool-type idol and is a first-year student in Daybreak Academy. She is the muse of Cool Melody. Bio Appearance Blair is a pale-skinned girl with dual-colored sapphire blue and lemon yellow eyes. She has long, navy blue to white ombre hair styled into a ponytail. Personality Blair is a brave, calm and fearless person, who wishes to complete all her dreams. She is very kind deep inside her heart and is a popular student. She often gets sick. Background Blair was born from Canada. She is from a rich and nature-loving family and she loves the maple trees in Canada. She went to Japan to meet her older sister, Brair Ishiyama, who was an idol in Daybreak Academy and from there on she was inspired by her sister to become an idol. Relationships * Christina Akahoshi Both are really close friends and grew up together. Now they are rivals and are always seen competing each other. Christina is aware of her brother's love for Blair, so she always tells Blair to avoid him. * Jason Akahoshi Blair doesn't like Jason at all and she always avoids him. They were also childhood friends and grew up together. * Rika Yamasaki Blair and Rika first met each other at the school cafeteria. Rika admires Blair and wishes to be just like her. Both are close friends. * Julie Hashimoto Blair and Julie are rivals and also friends. Julie was the first person to become friends with Blair on her first day in Daybreak Academy. Julie is always worried about Blair because Blair seldom gets an illness. * Wendy Nishikawa Blair wanted to be the muse of Cool Melody because she loves the style of the brand. She went on a journey to Wendy's apartment to become the next muse of Cool Melody and Wendy made Blair as the next muse of Cool Melody. * Michiko Hayakawa Both of them are good friends and rivals. Blair also met Michiko on her first day in Daybreak Academy. * Suitaka Nanami Nanami is Blair's roommate in Daybreak Academy. Both get along well and both of them share an admiration for their older sisters. * Kawasaki Saki Both are roommates in Daybreak Academy and they along very well. * Hikawa Izumi They are both roommates in Daybreak Academy and both get along well. * Kira Yokoyama Both are close friends and teammates. They have a unit called Duet Birds. Idol Activities Skills Blair is a very skilled dancer and can by heard a dance choreography easily. She is also a good singer and has a soft voice while singing. She is not really good in acting and easily starts becoming nervous while being asked to act. She has lack of strength and can be seen running very slowly but while dancing and playing basketball, her energy starts to come up, which makes people think she is very weird while running and dancing. Aura When Blair's aura is activated, there is a small explosion of dark blue glitter. Then around her body, small violet music notes will appear and blue gemstones and snowflakes surround her with the music notes. Huge indigo blue diamond-shaped gems with red line segments and beads of the same color surrounds her. She is covered in an ice blue glow that circles her. Above her, there are six- pointed stars which are red in color. School Coord * Indigo Dawn Coord Courses * Aurora Singing Course * Solar Dancing Course * Flare Music Course Etymology Blair '''is an English name of Scottish Gaelic origin. The meaning of Blair is 'field and plain'. '''Ishiyama is a Japanese surname meaning 'stone mountain', from Ishi meaning stone and Yama meaning mountain. Trivia * She is 172cm tall. * Her zodiac sign is Aries. * Her favorite colors are blue and white. * Her favorite season is winter. * Her specialties are singing and dancing. * Her hobbies are drawing and writing in her diary. * Her favorite flowers is lily and apple blossom. Gallery Blair Ishiyama.png Ishiyama-blair.png Category:User:Wind rider33 Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Students Category:Cool Idols Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Cool Melody Category:Aurora Singing Course Category:Solar Dancing Course Category:Flare Music Course Category:Duet Birds